Just Close My Eyes
by friendhugsrock
Summary: Hiccup runs away with Toothless after being confronted by Astrid at the cove. But before their new life has even really began, Hiccup gets attacked by a savage, giving him a life threatening injury. Under a large amount of stress, his brain needs to lighten the load, and blocks off his old life. I think you can infer the rest. Hope you enjoy. :)


**_Hiccup's P.O.V (Point of View)_**

"Let's pack up. We're going on a little vacation: forever. _Hah man_." I sigh as I crouch down, lifting the lid to my basket up.

 _Scraaaaaape_. I look up in surprise at the noise, stumbling back to get away from whatever it is.

"Gah! Uh Astrid. Wha-what are you doing here?" I scratch the back of my neck anxiously, trying to think about what to do except I _can't think_ _ **anything**_ _except how she's gonna find out did she find outwhen didshefind outaboutitohmygodsshe'sgonnatell_ _ **EVERYONE.**_

"I wanna know what's going on.", she says, her twirling ax reminding me quickly about her presence but not being enough to quell the paranoid thoughts running around in my mind. "Nobody just _gets_ as good as you do. _Especially_ , you." She hops down and I have to back up as she's advancing. "Are you _training_ with someone? It better not involve _this_." She picks my up by my shoulder pad and for a moment I feel real fear before pulling something _anything, some sort of distracting words_ , out of my mouth to, well, distract her.

"Uh, I know" In my rampant brain, I finally remember how to speak, " _This_ looks _really_ bad but uh..." I think she's noticing now. Why is it that a Night Fury isn't able to be quieter? I have to run to catch up and OH MY THOR I HAVE TO GET IT TOGETHER! "but the truth is.. I've been making outfits! Now you know" She's not caring "Here we go, drag me back" She's barely moving to my pulling and tugging "It's time everyone knew." Suddenly a large pain screams out of my wrist, shooting up and down my arm like an elastic that's been stretched both ways and I crash to the ground as she yanks my hand down after twisting it awkwardly. "Aaaaaoooww. _Why_ would you _do_ that?!" I vainly attempt to get back up only to be rewarded with a re-grounding kick.

" _That's_ for the lies!"

And now the end of what feels like at least a 50 pound ax falls down on my diaphragm and I can't concentrate for a moment, aware that I have no air.

"And _that's_ , for everything else." A sharp roar interrupts me getting up (slowly, if I even tried at all) or her abusing my body any further.

I can see her face. _Inquisitive_ (A word that probably no one knew but me) _Not good, not good, um ah._ In my fumbling mind I'm too late.

"Oh no."

 _"Hey, HEY! Just_ where _do you think you're_ _going?"_

I sigh for about the eighth time that day, at least. I hear a slightly inquisitive warble from beneath me. Glancing at the large creature I'm sitting astride, I reach down to rub the dark scaly hide of his shoulder.

"It's okay Toothless, I'm okay."

All I get is another worried noise and I sigh **_(A/N #number9)._** I knew it wasn't very convincing. _I_ wasn't even sure if it had only been him I had been trying to convince. I lean back so I'm sitting up straight with my hands on my knees, looking above at more pale sky, just like the one that has surrounded us on all sides for hours. I take in a deep breath, blinking my eyes and tightening my hands into fists. Not turning my head around is not as much of an effort as I almost wish it was. But then again, if I did... I look down at the water, only a few metres below us, staring at the moving shadow of a dragon. _I_ will _protect you, Toothless. I will_ never _let anyone hurt you. That includes me._ Unclenching my fists I slowly reach forward and grab the bar on the saddle. The second I do, I could feel deep down that even though I might move separately from Toothless sometimes, that with all my power, I would never let go of him.

"I'm okay."

 ** _Astrid's P.O.V. (Point of View)_**

"STOICK!" I screech as I rush into the village. I push and shove through vikings and I don't stay to see the fate of them. I just scream his name and run. I slam in to a large viking that was in my way and fall back to the earth and before I can start my frenzy again or pull out my axe a large hand clamps over the back of my neck, gripping on to the collar of my shirt and lifting me off of the dirt.

"What are you doing, Astrid?" A large voice inquires. I gasp and look up in frantic hope.

"Stoick! Stoick! Stoick! He- he- he has a-"

"Calm down, Astrid" I quickly take a deep breath. "Good. Now what are you trying to say?" Gasping I manage to get words out of my mouth.

 _I didn't think he would react like this._ I think later. _I mean, in a way it makes sense but... Why is he like this?_

"It's Hiccup" I can already see his face starting to turn but I'm still too high on adrenaline to see what emotion it's heading towards. "He- He- He Has A DRAGON! He had it _like some sort of pet_! He had a _Night Fury!_ " _I almost what would have happened if we had believed him then, but I don't think what ifs. At least, not in the past tense._ The hand on my shirt is clenching and it pulls the fabric tight against my chest, making me wriggle a little out of discomfort.

"Astrid. I want you to explain exactly what you are talking about _right. Now._ Do you understand?"

"Chief! You have to believe me. I _saw_ him. He has it! He really does! I needed to come back and tell you so you could do something! It's vicious! It's horrible! It's, it's-"

 ** _(A/N_**

 ** _)_**

"Astrid!" I stare up at him, my eyes wide. This is the most scared I've ever been. I'm not supposed to get scared. I'm a _Hofferson_ for goodness sake! "I will believe you. Just show me where it is." I almost melt I'm so relieved but I settle for just slumping down with a sigh. He finally releases my shirt, dropping me back to the ground. I manage to land on my feet and straighten up, turning to face him I nod.

I rush up to the edge of the cove, slipping into the crack that acts as an entrance and ducking under a shield lodged in between the rocks. As I come out the other side and step into the open, Stoick drops down beside me, having jumped from the top. There are more thuds as more vikings jump down from the edge and one yell as someone realized that they could not in fact fit through the same fissure that I did. We stare ahead at the large open space and my heart almost stops for a second. Dumbstruck, I open my mouth, ready to make some convincing explanation, but only two words can come out.

"They're gone."


End file.
